


Escort to Heaven

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Gen, escorting a soul to heaven, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Billie escorts a soul to Heaven.





	Escort to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo, for the square "Billie" on my card.  
> crossposted on tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> This one's for you, Dad.

Billie isn’t quite as used to guiding souls up to Heaven as she once was, but every now and then, she’ll make it a point to do reaping work herself.

Today is such a day, and Billie’s consciousness is a vast thing wrapped around Earth, waiting for a light to flicker.

_There._

She swoops in and cradles the soul in her hands, a careful touch to a confused, slightly panicky thing made of light and love.

_It’s okay_ she soothes, language not a barrier anymore after death. Death is universal, no matter what people call it. _It’s okay, you can rest now._

The soul is a flickering thing in her hold, not yet used to being free of a body that, Billie can tell with a single glance, had been severely ill for a while now. She soothes the soul wordlessly as she drifts upwards, through the ceiling of the room and then out of the house, up into a sky that was overcast and grey and spit out rain and snow earlier but is now slowly turning to the crystal blue of early spring.

A fitting goodbye, Billie thinks idly as she drifts upwards and beyond the reaches of Earth, through the layers that keep living humans out of Heaven (unless those humans are the Winchesters, but where they are concerned, Billie has resigned herself to the fact that the rules seem to not be applicable. Azrael laughs whenever she complains about it, but then again, he got off easy. A scythe to the physical form and he’s free from his task for the foreseeable future while Billie got “promoted”).

The soul in her arms shivers as they pass through the veils and beyond human reach, the last tiny connection to the flesh and bone that once was its body severed, and Billie offers a voiceless reassurance. _It’s okay._

No matter how often she does this, escorts a soul up and into Heaven, the first view will forever be a stunning experience. Heaven reborn is a beautiful place, filled with colorful wings and laughter and song among the personal Heavens, and as an angel approaches her and holds out his hands for the soul she carried, Billie smiles.

This soul will be escorted to it’s personal Heaven, where those who passed before are waiting, pulled in by some inexplicable instinct that all souls seem to gain once they pass into Heaven.

Billie smiles at the angel and turns, drifting back down to Earth and once again turning into a vast conscious net around the planet, waiting for the next light to flicker.

A reaper’s work is never done, even if that reaper is now called Death.


End file.
